Dreaming of You
by Wannabe-Temari
Summary: What has upset our Hinata Hyuuga? or maybe - Who? A small One-shot that was created from a dream I had. All we need to do..is dream. Review!


A/N: I was having this dream about a girl crying underneath a tree besides a river, she was upset and I was asking her why? She looked up at me and I saw purple eyes, "He broke my heart". I know it's weird but after that dream…I felt like I needed to write it into a story so I used Hinata as the girl in my dream and Sasuke for her heart breaker. I hope you guys like it (:

I couldn't see a thing now but I didn't mind the sudden darkness that surrounded me, I couldn't hear anything besides my constant whimpering, I could feel my tears falling lightly down my cheeks until they fell gracefully towards the ground, I knew that I was crying for nothing but for some reason I was hurt by his words, those words that I thought would never effect me in the slightest if he said them to me but I was proved wrong today.

They did affect me, and I was left with a broken heart.

"Why did you have to be so harsh for? Sasuke…" I whispered softly into the darkness while exhaling.

Nothing, nothing happened…besides the temperature that is. It got colder and colder as time went by until I was shivering to the bone. I tried to get up from my kneeling position on the ground but my body just refused to move so I was stuck there trembling until I heard a twig snap from behind me.

My eyes widened as I sensed a familiar chakra behind me, it reminded me of… No it couldn't be…

"Hinata?" _he_ whispered hesitantly.

I tried to say something to _him_ but it only ended up with me crying louder than before. Before she could stop herself from letting out another strangled cry, warmth radiated against her skin as two strong arms wrapped themselves tightly against her shaking torso. I could feel the warmth sinking into my cold skin, I stopped crying and lifted my hand from the ground and slowly placed it on one of _his _hands. I wanted to feel warmer so I held onto his hand tightly trying to absorb some more of _his _body heat.

"I'm so sorry Hinata…it was just that…I got mad because I…I love you and it's hard to watch someone you want to be with in love with your best friend. I'm sorry if my words offended you today it's just that…I guess I got abit jealous when I saw you about to say something to Naruto today. He doesn't even love you like the way I love you. Please forgive me…it hurts me deeply to know that I have hurt you. I didn't mean it when I said that no one would ever want to love you, I will love you until the day I die and that's a promise." He confessed while hugging her tighter to himself while resting his head on her shoulder.

I turned my face slightly to the side to see his dark raven locks on my shoulder, it was him. I wanted to tell him the truth right then and there but thought better of it. Instead I raised my now warm hand slowly, and gently caressed his hair feeling its softness against my hand made me smile softly.

I had always been in love with Sasuke Uchiha but I was just too damn shy to show any of my true feelings towards him as I thought he would grow annoyed with me thinking I was one of his fan girls or something, so I would try to get his attention by talking to Naruto but it always ended up with me turning red when Naruto turned to me. I would always see Sasuke turn his attention from Naruto towards me, when I saw Sasuke glance at me I would turn to Naruto and blush furiously with happiness while trying not to humiliate myself in front of Sasuke, but I would always faint in the end.

He looked up from my shoulder and gazed deeply into my eyes, I could see that he was upset with himself for making me cry so I leant forward closing the distance between us and pressed my lips softly against his soft full lips. I stayed like that for who knows how long, just staying still and enjoying the feel of his lips against my own. I had imagined kissing him in my dreams but it didn't come close to the real thing. I closed my eyes with intent then pulled back slightly, I opened my eyes to see the expression on his face.

He was blushing which made him look very cute, his eyes looked mesmerizingly beautiful as I gazed deeply back into his eyes, his lips were slightly parted, and his hair was in disarray.

I smiled shyly at him while saying nervously, "I love you too…Sasuke."

His eyes widened with surprise before he leant forward and kissed me. I closed my eyes loving the way his lips felt against my own. I felt him pull back so I opened my eyes to see what he was doing now.

Before I could register what was happening I was lifted up into his arms bridal style, I blushed with embarrassment.

"I'll take you home now, Hinata. Your family is probably worried about you." He said gently while he tightened his hold on her body and started walking in the direction of her house.

A/N: So that's it guys, I was planning on making it a story but I wasn't really sure. I cried for Hinata, when I was writing this too so yeah :P

REVIEW!


End file.
